Evil Reborn (19th)
Summary The Rangers want to stop Jayden from fighting Deker. Antonio wants to help, but his friends tell him that he needs to rest. Mike, Emily, and Mia head out of the Shiba House to find Jayden. Kevin decides to stay with Lauren in case a Nighlok attacks. Jayden and Deker duel in the forest. Deker transforms into his Nighlok form. Jayden morphs into the Red Ranger. The warriors fight strong on their horses. Back at the Shiba House, Kevin sighs as he stares at the Shogun statue. Lauren tries to comfort him by telling him that he can help to find Jayden. She tells him that she understands that they are Samurais and friends. Kevin reponds by stating that it is his duty to protect the city. Lauren says that she has never had a friend. Kevin tells her that she does now. Kevin trains with the Spin Sword outside and Lauren trains with the Light Zord. Red Ranger and Deker's fight grows stronger as they leap off their horses. At the Sanzu River, Octoroo believes that Master Xandred is returning. Dayu senses that Deker is in trouble. Red Ranger tells Deker the only good to fighting is to defeat evil. The Rangers run in the forest to find Jayden. At nightfall, Red Ranger and Deker are still fighting. Deker gets the advantage and strikes Red Ranger to the ground. Red Ranger takes the opportunity to knock the Uramasa out of his hand and perform a powerful slice to Deker. The Rangers arrive in time to see an explosion. Back at the Shiba House, Kevin takes a break from his training. Lauren checks up on Kevin. She orders him to find her brother, Jayden. Kevin wants to protect Lauren until she learns the Sealing Symbol. She responds that Jayden needs Kevin more than Lauren does. Back in the forest, Jayden and Deker are surrounded by a ring of fire with the Urumasa in the center. The injured Deker slowly stands up. Jayden is surprised to see Deker alive. Deker tries to lift his blade, but is unable to do so. The spirit of Dayu, in her human form, tries to stop Deker. Deker asks the spirit to leave him alone. Jayden takes the opportunity to stand on his feet. His friends watch from outside of the ring of fire. Jayden walks away from Deker, who transforms into his Nighlok form. Deker grabs the Uramasa and heads towards Jayden. Just as Deker is about to strike, the warrior is struck down by Kevin. The Rangers help Jayden out of the fire. Deker remains in the fire as he slowly disintegrates. Deker's curse is finally broken. At the Sanzu River, Dayu feels the end of Deker's spirit. Octoroo reminds Dayu can bring back Master Xandred if she plays her harmonium. Dayu realizes that her dreams are now over with Deker's demise. She is ready to spread her sorrow with the rest of the world. With Deker gone, Dayu has nothing left to lose. Giant Moogers raise from the ground for the upcoming battle. In the forest, Jayden and the Rangers ponder about the recent battle. Jayden thanks his friends for coming to his aid. He apologizes for not telling them about Lauren and his secret. As Jayden is about to leave, his friends try to stop him. The Rangers try to convince Jayden that he has and always will be their leader. Mike is upset and tells Jayden to repeat it to his face. Jayden looks at his friends with a tear in his eye. Uruaasa fades away. At the Shiba House, Antonio repeatedly asks if Mentor Ji needs anything. Mentor Ji gets frustrated and throws a pillow at him. Antonio tries to avoid Lauren, but she spots him. Lauren asks Antonio about Jayden's childhood. Antonio comforts Lauren that she is just as good as Jayden. The Gap Sensor alerts them to battle. Giant Moogers begin the attack in the city. Lauren asks Antonio for his help. Mentor Ji calls the Rangers. Red and Gold Rangers form the Claw Armor Megazord to face the Giant Moogers. Kevin invites Jayden to the fight. Jayden says that he will join them in a minute. The Rangers morph into action and head to the city to fight the Moogers. Jayden joins the fight and fights the Moogers with the Spin Sword. Dayu watches the fight from behind the rocks. Dayu remembers Master Xandred and how he helped to repair the harmonium. She accepts her Nighlok form and prepares for her mission. Pink Ranger turns her attention to Dayu, who teleports closer for their duel. Dayu tells Pink Ranger that she has nothing to lose. Pink Ranger leaps into the air and slices Dayu and the Harmonium. Dayu drops the Harmonium to the ground. Dark clouds emit from the Harmonium. The Rangers are distracted by the dark clouds. Lauren senses a sadness in the air. Octoroo falls to the ground as the ship becomes unstable in the Sanzu River. The Rangers turn their attention to the coast. The fog clears and reveals Master Xandred. Cast Category:Episodes